deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review II
Hi~ MissUchihaNara here. If you have not read Review I, that's alright. :) Let's go!: "L Lawliet" So basically, L is Light's main 'nemisis' in the Death Note series. It seems that most Death Note fans stopped reading/watching Death Note when L died. I guess it was because they felt that there was no meaning anymore, but that's just my opinion. I did continue reading/watching Death Note, even when L died, but I guess you could say I went into a sort of...'emotional trauma' or I could say depression but depression sounds so much more serious. Yeah, anime does that to me. So for a while, after L's death, I was like...so now there is these new characters, these...childish children (lol) and they are going to fight for L. Ok. I guess it was just weird and it somehow made me develop a bit of unliking towards Near and Mello. So for a while after L's death, like during the beginning of the time-skip, I was on Light's side. I remember reading the manga and was like, "No, Near, what the hell? Nooooo, c'mon Light, beat him, don't let him find out you're Kira!" But I was also watching the anime so when I got to the part in the anime, I guess they made L's death so much more dramatic and emotional and I saw how Light was smiling then he was all like acting and I guess that channeled a lot of anger into me. I was like, "Just stop Light, we know you're acting. It's just so stupid and cheesy." So that was when I 'came to my senses' and was back on the right side. Or well, Near and Mello's side. One thing I've noticed from Death Note is that there aren't really any 'right' sides. Light could have been a good person and L was the bad person. But others would have usually seen it the other way around and thought, "Ugh, Light. Can't you just be punished already?" I did say that I went through a sort of 'emotional trauma' when L died. I don't know exactly what it was but I just lost interest in watching/reading. I was like, "what now, we gonna sit here and watch Light's world become 'perfect?'" But I still stuck to Death Note till the end, and I think those people who stopped watching it should too. It was worth it, to see Light, who had gotten Rem to kill L, die. It was like, payback time. I guess most people said that they didn't really like Near or found him annoying and I can't say that I don't agree. Even the creators of Death Note said he was the type of person who is just hard to like. But I guess he was just childish, which made him seem like a brat. Earlier in the story, L said he was childish too and I just thought "Why would people hate Near? He's so much like L, only younger." I think L is a really good person, but maybe I'm just being biased. But I guess I'll have to admit that he does have his faults. I think he was too daring but that was what made him almost succeed. L was, in my opinion, just a little too trusting. He was cautious but he trusted Light. I really liked when Light and L were working together, when Light was just...Light. So when he regained his memories, I was just so upset. Everything went, 'according to plan'. I also watched the movie and it was really quite different from the manga and anime. L died in the end but he had solved the case first so there was no Near or Mello. I liked the movie, L's death was really sad but peaceful and beautiful. I'm really happy about Near in the end though(in the manga) because I thought it was just awesome that he was continuing L's legacy and he's eating chocolate in honour of Mello. I don't have much to say about L, just that he was a very loved person and we all miss him dearly. May you rest in peace L. ~MissUchihaNara Category:Blog posts